She was Vietnam
by Ozbridge
Summary: Fic dịch. Mối quan hệ giữa Trung Quốc và Việt Nam qua thời gian.


**Original Fanfic: fanfiction****.net/s/5520665/1/She_was_Vietnam**

**Author**: **kagayaspirits **

**Translator: Ozbridge **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to the translator**

**Author's Permission: _It's all right for you to translate the story, as long as you stick to the rule of crediting and stuff, I don't want my baby to be stolen :D_**

* * *

**Link fic gốc: fanfiction****.net/s/5520665/1/She_was_Vietnam**

**Tác giả: kagayaspirits **

**Dịch giả: Ozbridge **

**Disclaimer: Không có gì thuộc về dịch giả. **

**Tớ xin nhắc lại rằng người viết fic này ****là kagayaspirits,còn tớ chỉ là người dịch nó từ tiếng Anh sang tiếng Việt. Mong các bạn chú ý và không hiểu nhầm.**

* * *

Anh gặp cô lần đầu vào một buổi mai mờ mịt

Với bầu trời hổ phách và những xác chết thối rữa

Với làn khói từ những cánh đồng chưa được thu hoạch

Với những người chạy tứ tán khắp nơi như những hạt gạo tràn ra.

Cô là đứa con gái nhỏ trong vòng tay mẹ

Mặc quần áo bị cháy và cáu bẩn mà mẹ cô đã may trong những đêm không ngủ

Mái tóc buộc thành lọn một bên, màu tối như đêm ba mươi

Một tay cầm tay mẹ, và tay kia, một cây sáo.

Anh thấy gia đình cô đứng đó, một mình trơ trọi, với những người già ngồi rúc vào nhau và đám trẻ con ở cạnh cha mẹ

Trông thật buồn và thảm hại.

Anh đưa tay cho cô, trong khi đồng đội của anh đang chĩa gươm vào gia đình cô

Anh nói với cô, về nhà thôi.

Trông cô thật nhỏ bé, thật lạc lõng giữa những người lớn, thật ngây thơ trước hàng trăm lưỡi gươm, chìm nghỉm trong tiếng vó ngựa dồn dập.

Nhưng đôi mắt cô ngập tràn ánh sáng

Cô nhìn thẳng vào họ, nhưng trong đôi mắt ấy là người dân của cô

Chỉ có họ và họ.

Cô gạt tay anh ra, và người dân của cô vùng dậy.

Anh nhìn cái lưng nhỏ bé đó chạy vụt đi

Cái lưng tí hon đó xa dần giữa lưng của những người lớn và những đứa trẻ.

"Đây là nhà tôi!"

*******

Một lần anh đi qua cánh cổng của nhà cô.

Đó chỉ là một đường mảnh, một biên giới mong manh ngăn cách giữa anh và cô. Nếu muốn anh có thể trèo qua nó.

Và anh đã làm vậy.

Anh đi xung quanh, tìm kiếm cô gái bé nhỏ đó

Lên rừng, xuống biển

Anh không tìm được dáng hình bé nhỏ đó ở đâu.

Tất cả những gì anh tìm được là một điệu sáo vô danh quen thuộc, ở mọi nơi mà anh tới.

*******

Đức vua của anh ở phương Bắc, và đức vua của cô ở phương Nam.

Đức vua của anh cần vùng đất rộng lớn, đức vua của cô chỉ muốn giữ những gì là của ông ấy.

Đất nước của anh muốn anh chinh phục cô, đứa con đã bỏ nhà mà đi

Đức vua của cô muốn cô ở lại với đất mẹ, với những con người làm việc bên cánh đồng lúa, với đàn gà và dòng sông.

Anh, là một đất nước, đưa người tới cánh cổng, băng qua nó như mở cửa ngôi nhà của chính mình.

Cô, là một đất nước, tập trung người lại, với vũ khí thô sơ và cây sáo trong tay, bảo vệ nơi ở của họ.

Anh, đất nước của phương Bắc, có quân số đông hơn, có nhiều lương thực hơn, có nhiều kinh nghiêm hơn, có quá nhiều thứ hơn cô.

Cô, đất nước của phương Nam, có quân số ít hơn, có ít lương thực hơn, không hề có kinh nghiệm trong chiến tranh, và gần như là không có gì.

Anh có vùng đất phương Bắc và có tham vọng đưa cô về nhà.

Cô có trái tim cho quê nhà và thế hệ những con người luôn sát cánh bên mình.

Anh bước vào cuộc chiến với tay phải cầm gươm và tay kia giữ dây cương ngựa.

Cô bước vào cuộc chiến với tay phải cầm cây cung và tay kia cầm cây sáo.

Và trái tim trong lòng tất cả mọi người.

Cô đã thua, bởi Công chúa của mình, nàng đã phản bội đất nước vì người đàn ông phương Bắc.

Anh đã thắng, và đưa cô về nhà trong sự cao ngạo.

Suốt một nghìn năm, cô ở trong chiếc lồng vàng, mặc y phục của đất nước anh, nói và hát bằng ngôn ngữ của anh.

Trông cô thật đẹp với bông hoa trên mái tóc, múa trong điệu nhạc dưới bầu trời cao rộng đầy sao. Cô mỉm cười nhẹ nhàng với đức vua của anh, người đang hả hê với chiến lợi phẩm của mình, với anh, con người đang đắm chìm trong men rượu.

Anh đã quá say.

Nhưng khi không say, anh thấy một cô gái trẻ cô độc với mái tóc chảy dài như dòng suối, đôi mắt le lói hy vọng khi nhìn xuống những người dân đau khổ của mình. Anh thấy cô thổi khúc nhạc vô danh đó với cây sáo gẫy, tạo nên điệu nhạc đứt quãng và tâm trạng thê lương.

Anh thấy có gì đó lấp lánh trong đôi mắt phương Đông sâu thẳm ấy.

Anh nghĩ nó thật đẹp.

Cho đến khi cô phá cái khóa của chiếc lồng vàng và bay vào bầu trời cao rộng, hướng về phương Nam.

Ngày cô về đến nhà cũng là ngày những người lính của anh hy sinh trong con tàu vỡ, là ngày vị Hoàng tử của anh qua đời.

Thỉnh thoảng, trong giấc mơ về con đường nhỏ ở vùng quê ấy, anh lại nghe thấy khúc sáo thanh bình mà khát khao.

Rồi anh tỉnh dậy, thấy mình lọt thỏm trong chiếc lồng vàng.

*******

Đức vua của anh băng hà và một người khác lên nắm quyền. Rồi một người nữa, rồi một người nữa.

Tất cả bọn họ đều muốn mảnh đất phương nam ấy, mảnh đất thanh bình với những người dân làm việc trên cánh đồng êm ả, với rừng vàng và biển bạc.

Họ đều muốn anh tới đó và chinh phục cô, lần nữa.

Và anh cũng muốn vậy. Đơn giản là anh nhớ đôi mắt quả quyết ấy.

Mỗi khi người của anh tới vùng đất ấy, họ đều thấy một cô gái với cây sáo trong tay, thổi khúc nhạc vô danh.

Khúc nhạc ấy thật đẹp, thật bình yên, nhưng cũng thật mòn mỏi và thê lương. Nó như tiếng gọi của gia đình, của mẹ và chị, của vợ và những đứa con. Nó như nỗi đau của chiến tranh, như nét đẹp của tự nhiên, nụ cười đằng sau những giọt mồ hôi. Nó như khúc hát của quê nhà.

Cô thổi khúc nhạc đó, khi mà những người lính với vũ khí trong tay đứng thành hàng bên cô, chờ đợi mệnh lệnh của cô.

Một ai đó sẽ vẫn còn chút lí trí và sẽ bắn một mũi tên vào cô.

Khoảnh khắc mà giọt máu đầu tiên chạm vào mặt đất, những người lính của cô sẽ bước vào trận chiến và sẽ quyết đấu với người đã làm tổn thương cô, người đã động đến vùng đất thiêng liêng của họ.

*******

Năm tháng trôi qua và anh đã mệt mỏi với những cuộc chiến. Những gì anh muốn hiện giờ là được gặp lại cô, được nghe lại khúc nhạc của cô.

Thỉnh thoảng, anh cưỡi ngựa vào thị trấn, tìm kiếm một cô gái với cây sáo trong tay, với mái tóc đen dài búi ra phía sau, nhảy chân sáo đến chỗ những cánh đồng.

Anh sẽ thấy cô nhảy múa giữa đồng rộng, hát cho đàn gia súc nghe, và mỉm cười với những người nông dân chăm chỉ. Anh sẽ nghe thấy tiếng cười của cô khi bị nước biển mặn mòi hắt vào. Anh sẽ thấy đôi mắt cô sáng lên khi thấy con đập mới, sẽ thấy đôi mắt ấy tràn ngập niềm kiêu hãnh ở kì thi hàng năm, sẽ thấy đôi mắt ấy mỉm cười với anh khi họ cùng thưởng trà và đàm đạo về thơ.

Anh sẽ gặp cô, rời khỏi y phục lộng lẫy và mặc bộ quần áo thường dân, mái tóc cô xõa dài như màn đêm, đôi mắt cô chỉ hé mở khi ngồi trên lưng trâu, thổi khúc nhạc sẽ làm say đắm cả vùng đất ấy. Và anh sẽ ngồi bên cạnh cô, tay mân mê nhánh cỏ khô trong khi tận hưởng phép nhiệm màu mà cô đang trải ra khắp mọi người.

Anh sẽ thấy một cô gái rất điển hình, cô gái đã rời khỏi anh một nghìn năm trước.]

*******

Pháp xâm lược cô và Anh xâm lược anh.

Họ đều bị chinh phục,

Cơ thể anh bị cắt thành nhiều phần, như những miếng bánh pho mát trên bàn cà phê trong bữa tráng miệng. Cô bị chia làm ba và trở thành con rối không dây trong tay kẻ xâm lược.

Lần đầu tiên trong suốt một thời gian dài, cô nắm tay anh và họ cùng trở thành những người Cộng sản.

Anh đánh đuổi Đức, Pháp, Anh và những người khác ra khỏi ngôi nhà của mình. Anh lấy lại những gì thuộc về mình, những thứ đổ nát nhưng lại là của chính đất nước anh, chính bản thân anh.

Nhìn người dân của mình xây dựng một thế giới mới từ đống tro tàn, nhìn họ đi theo anh tới chân trời góc bể, anh nghĩ tới cô.

Anh bắt đầu hiểu tại sao cô lại yêu ngôi nhà của mình đến vậy.

Cô không được may mắn. Mỹ là một đứa trẻ hiếm khi thấy một người phụ nữ tử tế nào, và không thể đợi để tấn công cô.

Trong nỗi tuyệt vọng, anh nhìn cô vật lộn để đánh đuổi Mỹ. Cô bị khóa chặt trong cánh tay đứa nhóc.

Người dân của cô dứt áo ra đi. Và cô mình cười với họ khi khóc cho đất nước của mình.

Anh muốn giúp cô, nhưng lại không thể. Họ đều tự lo cho bản thân mình và cuối cùng, một cách kì diệu, cô đuổi Mỹ về nhà.

Anh muốn chạy đến và chúc mừng cô, cô gái kiên cường và trung thành của vùng quê.

Anh đến nhà cô và nhìn thấy người láng giềng phương Bắc của mình đang dạo bộ cùng cô, mỉm cười hân hoan.

Anh quay lại, vừa kịp để nghe khúc nhạc từ cây sáo tre đã được sửa lại.

*******

Anh là một đất nước.

Anh là một con người.

Anh là một con người hiện thân của một đất nuớc. Và anh mơ về cô gái kiên cường và dễ yêu ấy.

Anh muốn cô. Cô không muốn anh. Cô sẽ là bản thân cô, là của cô và chỉ là của cô. Anh là người hàng xóm và sẽ mãi là một ai đó ở cạnh nhà cô.

Anh không muốn như vậy.

Anh cho người ngăn dòng chảy của sông, để những dòng sông của cô trở nên khô cạn, để khiến người dân của cô chết vì đói khát, để khiến cô phải đầu hàng.

Cô không làm vậy.

Anh cho hải quân tới vùng biển của cô, tấn công những người dân đi đánh cá nuôi gia đình họ, để làm tổn thương trái tim nhân hậu của cô.

Nó không như vậy.

Anh thử tất cả mọi cách, chỉ để khóa cô lại một lần nữa.

Nhưng vô tác dụng.

Cô vẫn tự do như cánh hạc lướt qua đồng rộng, mái tóc cô bay trong gió và ngón tay cô dọc theo cây sáo.

Dù sao thì cô vẫn là Việt Nam.

*******

Một lần, anh hỏi đùa

"Về nhà với tôi chứ?"

Cô cau mày lại, đôi mắt cô ánh lên một thứ ánh sáng trong mờ, thứ ánh sáng đã luôn hiện hữu kể từ ngày cô rời khỏi Trung Quốc.

"Đây là nhà tôi."

*******

Có những lúc anh nghe thấy một khúc nhạc. Nó cũng đẹp và dễ thương, nhưng chẳng hề giống của cô.

Thỉnh thoảng anh mơ về một cô gái bên lưng trâu, ở giữa màu vàng của cánh đồng lúa trong ánh nắng, mỉm cười và hát ca.

Anh sẽ mơ về cô, vì cô là Việt Nam.

**Hết**


End file.
